My Desire for You
by bones11
Summary: So basically this story begins with Seth finding his imprint, but who is she? Later on a massive war begins with the volutri against the Cullens. They must call on everyone they know. This is a fight to the finish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my first twilight thing, WHIPPEE!!!Okay so basically this story begins with Seth finding his imprint, but who is she? Later on a massive war begins with the volutri against the Cullens. They must call on everyone they know. This is a fight to the finish.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight(my friend wishes she did) expect for Ruby.**

**Dedicated to my best friend Simone (soz just had to add that ;) **

**Hope u like it!!**

* * *

His heart hurt like hell as he raced through the woods at top speed. He thought he could run away from it all, at least numb the pain. Instead it grew stronger, like a wild flame thrashing inside him. He knew what Leah had said was true, that's why it hurt even more. Leah would soon close in on him and beg for his forgiveness but that would not ease the flame at all. _Leave me alone_ was his last deep thought before he speed away, further into the forest were they would fall behind. He let his wolf instinct take over him entirely leaving his piercing pain behind him, for a while, which clung on to him wickedly.

He was running. His eyes were dead set on his prey, narrowing as he closed in. The beating of the small dear's heart was rapidly racing. He allowed the creature to make him follow for hours on end, slowly tiring itself down. His sprint became suddenly faster and his pulse raced at an unbeatably rate. The helpless dear desperately tried to escape his clutches but he knew it was all over. His jaws opened as he leaped on the fragile creature but a different body fell across him stealing his kill. He was stunned, there was no other word for it. There, a few meters away, stood a beautiful red colored creature with the dear clenched in her teeth. Neither of them moved but there eyes were located on each other's, waiting for the other to strike. Seth's sudden universe stood before him. Nothing else mattered now. His body froze, and he no longer had the power of controlling his movement. She eyed him suspiciously but her ears pricked up to the low howl in the distance. She began sprinting away. He had to do something, to stop her from leaving. He lurched towards her, wanting to follow her to the ends of the earth and beyond but she misunderstood this as an attack. Before he knew it she had attack him with the most dangerous gracefulness. He lay there, even his excruciating pain could not bet the power of his sudden desire for her. His vision blurred into blackness as he fell into deep unconsciousness.

**Know it's short but I had to start somewhere. Please review!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's the next chapter. What song do you think suits this?**

* * *

He was running again. This time his helpless prey was switch with the majestic creature which was his universe, heart, soul, meaning of existence. He desperately ran after her, but every time he got close she increased her sprint. It was a teasing and torturing game, for him at least. She didn't seem to notice his presence or at least she ignored him. He began whimpering, calling out to her. Now she was slipping away rapidly into the distance, into the darkness. His whimpering became more desperate and sounded more like cries.

_Seth. _

He started panicking.

"_**Seth."**_

Where was she!!!

"Seth wake up. Man, you're crying like a girl." chuckled Embry.

With that Embry received a sharp jab to the stomach from Leah.

"Jokes Leah, Jokes" he exclaimed not wanting to receive another.

Slowly and wearily he stood up with Quil and Paul at either side of him standing there ready to catch him if he suddenly fell. He only just realized he was in his human form, naked in front of most of the pack, but he didn't particularly care. Although his vision was still blurred he decided to make count of who surrounded him. Quil, Paul, Embry, Leah, Brady, Collin and Jared stood almost patiently before him. He guessed that Jacob had gone to check on Renesmee as usually and Sam was with Emily.

"Jeez what happened to ya Seth" stated a shocked Jared who had noticed the deep scaring covering his body.

Seth followed Jared gaze and all at once the excruciating pain hit him like a bullet. He cringed and collapsed in a heap where soon he was surrounded with worrying eyes.

"Seth, can you get up," Leah asked in a worrying voice.

"Sure, sure"

Yet again he staggered up but this time the group became more careful of him suddenly collapsing.

"Hey guys, I think Seth's found his imprint" said Collin.

All at once a chorus of wolf whistles filled the air and most of the guys started chuckling to one another. Leah gave them all deadly glares as she approached her brother. She rested one hand on his shoulder speaking directly to him.

"Seth who is she," Leah gently asked.

At first he did not reply but simply stared at the grounded. He desperately needed to find her, fast.

"Seth, please tell me," Leah pleaded to her brother. If she knew it might help him find her quicker.

Seth's lifted his gaze to meet his sister's eyes.

"I'll show you"

With that he transformed into his wolf form. All around him the others quickly transformed to. Her image was not glued or placed in his head, it had become a part of him. He watched the reactions of them all. Leah was sympathetic but he could feel her disappointment. Embry, Paul, Quil, Collin and Brady were either laughing or in anger.

_A WOLF, Seth have you gone mad!_

_You could have imprinted on a girl, a human girl, but no you just had to, didn't you._

_Okay I get that she's a really hot wolf and all but seriously Seth!!_

Seth didn't know if he deserved it all or not but he would have thought that they'd have taken it a bit easier on him. It wasn't like he had imprinted on a 2 year old, but he saw their point. Leah was the only one to see the pain this was causing him and with that she sent a deep defensive growl in their direction.

_Shut up, all of you. Don't you see how much this is hurting him? Leave him alone. So what if he's fallen for a girl wolf, at least it's not a guy. We have to help him find her, fast. At least I'm gonna help if you won't. _

At times like these Seth learnt to really appreciate his sister. He gazed at everyone else and saw that she had changed their minds or light on this matter.

_When do we start?_

_Now._

And at once they took off in there own direction speeding into the distance, searching for her. He knew they might not find her, but it hurt too much to think like that. With her burning image in his head he speed off in his own direction.

_I will find you._

**So what do ya think? Please review, give me ideas or anything!!!**

**It's really really simple, please!!!**


End file.
